The Boy Who Murdered Love
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Stevie Rae is in love with Rephaim, but Dallas has other plans...   My first HoN fic so please be nice.


Stevie Rae's eyes glistened with unfallen tears as she stared out across the school grounds from the window of her old dorm room at the House of Night. She should be happy, she should be relieved that her best friend was ok now, she should have felt a lot of things, but the only emotions she could register were emptyness and regret. She knew why, but she didn't want to admit it, to herself or the others. Especially not the others, because they could never know the reason why she had slipped into a deep depression.

He wasn't back yet... Rephaim.

To be bound to someone's humanity -as Stevie Rae had found out the hard way- was a diffucult thing to endure without the person, vampire or creature being miles away. This situation, however, was about five million times worse. She couldn't tell anyone why she was behaving or feeling this way, not even her best friend Zoey. If anyone found out... she forced back a shudder just thinking about it.

"Why doesn't anything ever run smoothly for me?" she whispered, a tear sliding silently along her pale cheek as she stared out into the night. She was wishing for the day when she'd catch a glimpse of midnight black feathers or see those dark eyes she'd come to know so well staring back at her, but she knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none. Rephaim always has been and always will be a daddy's boy, and even if he did leave Kalona he wouldn't be safe going anywhere near the House of Night, they would probably kill him on sight.

The red one sighed, crossing the room to sit at her new dressing table -kindly contributed by Aphrodite's credit card. As she stared into the mirror with uncharacteristically emotionless eyes, she slowly reached up and traced her slim fingertips across the blood red cresent moon in the centre of her forehead. "What am I?" she asked herself. "Have I become a monster?"

"Power isn't a bad thing Stevie," Came a low, almost-purr from the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Stevie asked, her accent becoming thicker with fear.

The blonde shivered as a pair of hands rested on her shoulders "It's me."

Stevie Rae tensed, anger flaring inside her as she recognised the voice "Dallas," she greeted through gritted teeth. "Shouldn't you be with the others, boasting about how ya "saved me from the raven mocker" and how I would be here if y'all hadn't stepped in?" she asked, using air quotes for extra emphasis on the ridiculous lie Dallas had formulated.

After Rephaim had left, Stevie Rae had no choice but to return to the House of Night. On arrival she expected to be greeted with hostility at the revelation of her bond with the raven mocker, but Dallas had formulated a new plan. He blackmailed her, saying that he'd keep the secret of her 'momentary lapse in judgement', if she would be with him and never see Rephaim again. Stevie Rae, terrified of what would happen to HER raven mocker if anyone found out, had no choice but to comply.

She couldn't help but wonder what she'd possibly done to deserve always ending up trapped in some way, shape or form.

Dallas let out a dark chuckle "I'm just glad you finally came to your senses and chose me over that freak."

"He's not the freak around here," Stevie Rae retorted. "And it wasn't my choice. In all honesty I would rather be at a twelve hour long pep rally for the fighting hens of Henrietta High than spend another minute with you."

"That's no way to talk to someone who's going out of their way to help you," Dallas smirked, causing the blonde girl to scoff. Dallas sighed, leaning down so that she could clearly see his face behind her shoulder in the mirror. "We could be great together Stevie," he whispered. "Think of all the power."

There was something about the malicious spark in his eyes that didn't sit right with Stevie, as soon as she caught sight of it she felt tense, it was unerving to say the least. "Power leads to madness, it drives people insane," the red preistess answered, managing to maintain an air of grace and composure, even when her whole body was screaming at her to get the heck outta there asap. "But obviously you already know that."

"I see nothing wrong with having power," the red fledgling stated. "Is it really a bad thing to be better and stronger than everyone else?" he asked, before placing a kiss on the back of Stevie Rae's neck.

It took all of Stevie Rae's energy not to cringe or flinch with this action, but she couldn't show any signs of weakness - not now, not ever. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, finding her nerve again before responding "It is if you have to stab everyone in the back to get it."

"Ah, but you would know all about stabbing people in the back wouldn't you?" Dallas replied, never missing a beat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde inquired with a cold, unfaltering glare.

"Don't play dumb," Dallas instructed, taking on a slightly darker tone. "You went behind Zoey's back and helped that THING! Her enemy's son! If that isn't back stabbing then what is?"

Stevie Rae frowned, guilt tugging at her conscience at the mention of her best friend "That's different-"

"How?" Dallas cut her off, a smirk pulling at his lips as she was struggling to find an answer, he knew he was right. "See?" he questioned. "I think you'll find that you and I aren't so different after all."

Stevie Rae's glare returned with a passion as she locked her furious eyes with his "I'm nothing like you," she snarled.

Dallas' grin only widdened, he planted one last kiss on the nape of her neck before going to exit the room. Upon reaching the door, he turned "You'll soon see things my way," he stated in an almost whisper, before dissappearing into the hallway.

Stevie Rae let out a defeated sigh...

Why did she get the feeling that things were gonna get ugly?


End file.
